The Mark Of Athena
by rlwanggames
Summary: This is actually a three-shot of the arrival to Camp Jupiter, but I might turn it into a full-on story because I've already got one in my head. Cherry-Bomb Cheers! Note: NOTHING is UNEXPECTED! *Clue*
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth

The think morning breeze, throbs across the Argo II like two hunchback whales. I, Annabeth Chase sit along the ships head. I was supposed to be inside, trying to figure out how we were going to greet the Romans.

I remembering reading that they were brutal soldiers that fought with power, under the mark of Mars. However, they also had an intelligent side; they were one of the best engineers in history.

Architecture was sometime I only dreamed of doing before I reconstructed Mount Olympians. Now, it doesn't quite so matter to me. In fact the only thing I thought of these last few weeks was Percy. Silly of me really.

I never imagined being worried about Seaweed brain after he received the Curse of Achilles.

"Annabeth," a voice called over the horizon.

I tuned around to find Jason, grinning at me. He was as clueless and think-headed as Percy, I almost called him that.

Jason was the most frustrating person, I've meet so far. And it wasn't him, it was me. Nine months ago, I went expecting to pick up Percy only to find him. I've been annoyed ever since.

"What," I asked, hoping I didn't sound harsh.

Jason

We were approaching Camp Jupiter, much faster than I anticipated. I had regained my memory only a few days ago, fortunate I didn't have a real relationship with Reina. I haven't told anyone though.

If they learned of Roman ways, I pretty sure they would freak out. If they learn Octavian was probably Praetor, they would refuse to go. If they learned Percy was probably dead, well you can guess.

Piper sat stilly next to me. Arms entwined, it's actually pretty hard to think proper like this.

Sailing across the sea felt bad. We, Romans have never had a navy and I had a feeling Neptune wanted me dead.

'J.J. is something wrong," Piper asked.

'Nope," I said trying to sound causal.

"I think we're almost there, so I'll go tell Annabeth." She nodded, but didn't look very happy.

Annabeth was by herself on the front deck. She was probably thinking very hard on something. "Annabeth."

She turned around "What," her voice carried a forced note like she was trying not to yell.

"We're approaching Camp Jupiter."

"Camp _What-_" She asked suspiciously. Her gray eyes seemed to be calculating every a hundred possibilities at once.

"Just something, I remembered," I told her.

"Oh, ok." She didn't smile at me, she never did. Tell Jason that.

"_Jason_, you mean the head of the Vacan cabin?"

"Yes," her voices carried no argument, but all demigods suck at following rules.

"Can't I just tell Leo?" I didn't expect a formal reply, From a Greek.

"I should trust a new comer." It was harsh, Leo just helped me free Hera; her should be given more respect. Though I have a feeling, that's why Annabeth is beening so cold.

"O.K.," I edged out.

I made my way slowly to the boiler room. Jason was actually the first guy I show. I told him all the information about Jupiter's borders and location.

It was a betrayal; to give away such classified information without a fight. But I knew, I could trust and have faith in the Greeks.

Author's Note: Just so the world knows, I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. I don't own The Heroes of Olympus. I'm just a smart girl that is of fan of the Rick.

Also, Even Rick doesn't write anything in Annabeth's point of view. That is way things in her point of view sound fake. She is a very complicated person.

I might… Sorry that's just a threat.

I will continue this Fanfiction, but REVIEW. Or I might lose motivation.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Wow! I've never gotten so many reviews at once in my life. (So sorry for not updating earlier.) Thanks to all the people who added me to their favorites list and etc… Cheers!**

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

"Now let me introduce you to my other family." That was the last thing Percy had said before he raped arms with Hazel and Frank.

The Argo II was beyond anything I had imagined, "It must have taken Jason hundreds of twenty-four sevens in order to finish this." I muttered that softly under my breath, but when I realized Frank and Hazel where staring at me strangely I fixed my mistake.

"Jason, Son of Hephaestus. Not your Jason."

Hazel nodded her hazel eyes filled with acknowledgment. "Oh, wait but didn't Sammy-I mean … that guy say he was the Supreme Commander."

Frank nodded beside her. And I frowned, "um… I think he did, but Jason lost a leg so I think he might just be in control. "Hades, I don't even think he is a Hephaestus kid. They aren't very… sarcastic."

I froze, it was a very awkward silence, none of us knowing what to say; Frank and Hazel ended up bursting at the same time.

Hazel: That's horrid, how did he… (Only Hazel stopped short at the sound of Franks voice.)

Frank: That makes sense, but they would never assign a new kid as a commander. If you don't remember him…

He didn't need the finish the sentence. I nodded if this new boy, Lance (I think, but I know it started with an L) is new, then he must be pretty powerful.

We unhanged each other and looked back toward the ship. It was made of flawless bronze. There were golden gems placed around the outer layer. The inside looked like gold, but I knew it was celestial bronze. A brave dragon's head, more polished than anything stood serenely on the mask. Words could not describe the beauty of the ship, however the one thing that intrigued me most was the resemblance to Titanic Terror (its Nico's ghost ship, um… he showed it to me once…); the shipped looked like something that came out of a prophecy. An unmistakable shiver went down my spine. _What if this Lance guy did make the ship instead of Jason? Why did he look like Hazel's old boyfriend and if he did raise from the dead… Is he here to help us or not._

I was rescued from my thoughts when the passengers of the ship began to unboard. I heard unmistakable whispers and some clashes from swords, but Reyna was only seconds away and I knew she wouldn't order an attack without a very good explanation.

I felt my strength and confidence increasing as I show the hundreds of familiar faces. Clarisse la Rue ; One of the children of Ares and the head of Cabin 5. She is hot-tempered, arrogant, big, tall, strong, and is known to dislike everyone. Despite her brash nature, she is capable of compassion, shown when she cares for Chris Rodriguez, a half-blood who became a traitor. She had her spear as always and wasn't smiling. She was actually rather tense, but that didn't put me down in the least when Michael Yew and loads of other campers came out. Totally relaxed and smiling at me.

Then Annabeth came out, Annabeth Chase, to be exact.

She is a daughter of Athena and the mortal Frederick Chase. She is very intelligent and has a fascination with architecture; Even designed Olympus. It the sight of her, hundereds of mermories came back at once.

When we had first meet she wasn't the nicest girl, but when we had to get the lightning bolt. We became friends.

She was more skilled in battle then all the other females at camp. Her knife skills… unbelievable. She ran away from home when she was seven and met Luke and Thalia, who took her with them to get to Camp Half-Blood.

He remenmbered her talking to Luke last year, she told him that she loved him as a brothers, but in truth her true love had always been me.

I smiled at her, but my heart sank when she didn't even look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Now make my day and REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews! Yeah, Jump, Scream, Dance. Final Chapter!

Hazel

As the Greek campers disembarked, I stiffed the grip of my sword. There were hundreds of them. Some smiled and waved. Others smirked as if to say "Weaklings…" Others looked tense and ready to bite though metal. I tried to look as friendly as I could, but it all ended when I saw him.

It was Nico, my brother. He was smiling down from the head of the ship with a young woman. She had light brown hair and very kind face. I had never seen her before, but my jaw dropped when I noticed she was huddling a buttle of blankets.

It was horrifying, my brother with a girl and a baby. Percy smiled widely at his old friends, but when Nico came down, he was the one that ran forward and hit him on the head (hard.)

Nico struggled back laughing, "Angry Percy?" He chuckled.

Percy didn't answer; he simply glared and continued welcoming everyone else. He introduced almost all of his old friends (note: that is almost everyone in camp) and let the others introduce themselves. Leo not Lance was the name of the boy that resembled Sammy, so much. With relief, I realized that though he resembled Sammy, he didn't look exactly like Sammy. *Sammy was cuter.* Though he probably was related to Sammy in some way…

Turning attention back to my brother started when a certain solider decided to shout, "Ambassador From Pluto!" I turned to see who the rude voice belonged to, but he had long escaped. Everyone else must have suddenly realized Nico too, because the temperature dropped about ten degrees; even Reyna gripped her staff hard.

Percy walked up to a few people and muttered questions in ancient Greek. That pissed off more soldiers and Octavian quickly shouted, "Traitor, I knew you were conspiring with these rodents!" He raised a Teddy Bear high into the air; that was probably the signal for his followers, because half the soldiers raised there spears and ATTACKED!

The Greeks unpredictably didn't attack back, well they did; but they weren't angry about it.

Man, Oh Man; they fought like monsters, jabbing down low and cutting though legs to break down opponents.

Before long, Camp Jupiter became a battle field, and I was forced to join the battle. The Romans finally realized how powerful Nico could be. He summoned skeletons in armies and single-handily outnumbered us, three to one. Percy didn't keep his promise, well he tried to help us, but Annabeth his supposed girlfriend had him tied down before the battle even started.

I saw Frank transforming into an elephant and New Rome lit on fire. Before I could do anything, a sharp pain ran though my back and I collapsed.

Frank

I was hammered to the ground by my Greek brethren and they weren't all gentle about it either. In the end, Rome fell. As we were carried away, on to the Argo II in chains, I heard many off them commenting our fighting style. Weaklings, Honor means nothing and etc… It didn't hurt at all, what did hurt was knowing Hazel was dead.


End file.
